The present invention relates to a novel and useful electricity generating apparatus.
The generation of electrical power is of utmost important in the modern world. Since the invention of the dynamo electrical power using this technology has been the dominant method throughout the world. For example, generators which rotate conductors or magnetic fields in a relative fashion are used to essentially convert mechanical energy into electrical energy. Such generators are also motivated by hydraulic force, steam produce by fossil fuel, and the like. Also electrical energy could be generated through mechanical rotation dynamos using wind and tidal sources. To a lesser extent, solar cells directly convert ultraviolet light into an electrical power using crystalline structures such as those of silicon, germanium, and the like.
As an alternative to electrical power plants, many systems have been proposed to generated electrical power in a similar manner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,798,090 teaches the generation of electricity by multiple magnets located an axis which interact with electrical coils to produce current.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,083 and PCT Application WO93/05566 describe accelerating motors which use the interaction of magnets and coils in combination with pendulums.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,924,123, 5,818,132, and 6,172,426 show linear generators in which conductors are moved in a linear direction relative to coils in which electrical energy is generated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,413 describes an electrical generator which shows a generator coil that slides over a pole core connected to a float member. The float member obtains movement from waves in a body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,186 and Japanese Patent abstract 58200191 describe pendulum electrical generators which employ a permanent magnet that interacts with a coil to create an electrical current.
An electricity generating apparatus which is simple and reliable would be a notable advance in the field of power generation.